Currently, there are two primary options for most customers to ship parcels. A customer may obtain and fill out a traditional shipping label that is provided by a common carrier, or the customer may use a suitable software program to print an appropriate shipping label on a computer printer. In either case, once the label is complete, the user affixes the label to the parcel and transfers the labeled parcel to the desired common carrier by, for example, dropping the parcel off at a drop box or other pickup location associated with the common carrier. This process may be inconvenient for customers who, for example, may not have access to a computer printer. Accordingly, there is a need for improved shipping solutions that do not require customers to print a suitable label or to obtain pre-printed shipping labels from a common carrier.